The Kick-Ass Spy
by skca54
Summary: Dave Lizewski knew a lot about his Dad, but then his Dad also knew a lot about him - including Dave's secret. Dave is going to learn his Dad's secret and a shocking secret it will be... An alternative universe story from my Sleep Tight and Insane universe.
1. Out Of The Shadows

**Authors Note: **_This story has been written in response to a challenge by another writer: 'adm-frb'. This will be my eleventh (published) story._

_This story belongs in an alternative universe of my **Sleep Tight** and _**Insane**_ stories, and uses characters and events from both those stories. It is only intended to be a short story and can be seen as taking over from after Chapter 8 of **Sleep Tight** and Chapter 3 of **Insane**._

_As usual I look forward, with some trepidation, to any reviews. I promise to accept any and all criticism. Also I am, still, British so my spelling and grammar may look and seem strange to some._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Home of Dave Lizewski<br>Saturday_**

Dad was looking at me differently and I couldn't work out why.

It had only been a month since _that night_, when I had almost died and I had saved the life of a very special new friend.

I hadn't heard from her very much, since we had split up and she had gone to start her new life as a normal eleven year-old girl. My life had gone back to the normal boring routine that I had endured before Kick-Ass had appeared in my life.

Nobody, except of course Katie, knew about the link between Kick-Ass and myself and I intended to keep it that way.

But then things changed – in every possible way!

* * *

><p>"You look bored, son!"<p>

"Tell me about it! I wish I could do something worthwhile."

"Well, why aren't you?"

"I can't think of anything exciting to do."

"Why don't you get back out there and help people, like you were doing," My Dad said innocently and I just froze.

"I – I don't know – err – what you mean, Dad!" I stammered unconvincingly.

"I'd love to meet the young girl that saved your life, too!"


	2. You Have Got To Be Kidding

**_Home of Dave Lizewski  
>Saturday<em>**

I really didn't know how to respond!

This was kinda unreal! How the hell could my Dad know about Kick-Ass? On the other hand, why wasn't he ranting and raving about it – I would have expected him to explode and tell me that I was wasting my life and other shit like that!

I was brought out of my thoughts with a jolt, when Dad spoke again.

"Well – you gonna say anything, sport?"

"How did you...?"

"Son, I may look like a stupid old git that doesn't know his ass from his elbow, but I wasn't always like this!"

"What do you mean?" I was getting really confused now and more than a little worried!

"Look son, I know you can be a bit slow sometimes, but – I know that you and that Kick-Ass vigilante are the same damn guy!"

And out it came!

"There's no point denying it, is there?"

"Not really, no," Dad replied, honestly.

* * *

><p>"Well, you know that I spent my early years in the USMC. While I was there, I was recruited..."<p>

"Recruited? By who?" I interrupted.

"Let me finish!"

"I was recruited by an agency – and no, it wasn't the CIA, but still the Federal Government. I did things, some of which I am not proud about – but they needed to be done! A little like what you must have done, a month ago! I saw the pictures from the D'Amico Penthouse – I assume that was you two..."

"Yes, it was us..." I answered, a little reluctantly – would Mindy kill me for telling Dad?

"I assume that you didn't like doing what you did, but you knew that you had to do it, right?"

I just nodded.

"You killed men, a few from what I saw..."

"How did you get photos?" I asked, rather stupidly.

"Your old man has his sources!" Dad chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Home of Mindy Macready<em>**

I couldn't help grinning when I saw who was calling.

"Dave!"

"Hi, Mindy, how are ya?"

"I'm good – you?"

"Kinda!"

That instantly put me on guard. I hadn't talked to Dave in almost two weeks, things had been so busy. I missed him – but I didn't quite know why!

"What have you done, Dave?"

"Me! What – I – err – I need to talk – can we – err – meet?"

"Should I be worried?"

"Not sure..."

Well that was helpful!

"Central Park, noon tomorrow, I'll text you!"

"Thanks, Mindy!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next morning<br>Home of Mindy Macready  
>Sunday<em>**

"Marcus, I'm going out – I should be back later this afternoon."

"Where are you going?"

"Central Park," I replied sweetly.

"Should I be worried?"

"Nah! It's only me!"

"That is why I should be worried!" Marcus chuckled, but still looking serious.

"I can look after myself."

"It's not _you_ that I'm worried about! It's the rest of New York!"

"Funny! Bye!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Central Park<em>**

Mindy had sent me a text telling me where to go and I found her sitting on a bench and looking anything but innocent!

"We're being watched!" She announced, as I sat down.

"What, no 'hello'?"

"Sorry! Hi Dave!" Mindy said with a grin.

"Who..."

"An old man... I think it's your Dad!"

"How do you know who my Dad is, or what he looks like?" I asked.

"I know things, ass!"

"Well, it's kinda my Dad that I'm here to talk about. He knows that I'm Kick-Ass and he, well, he wants to meet you – the girl who saved me..."

"You fucking what!" Mindy demanded, looking around us. "You let him know who I was!"

"I never told him your name..."

"But now he knows what I look like!"

"I didn't tell him that I was meeting you... But he seems to know stuff – things that I never knew that he knew, sort of thing!"

"You are not making any sense Dave! I should go, it isn't safe here – I..."

"Mindy, please, I – my Dad would never hurt you – I trust him, obviously, just like you trusted your Dad. Please..."

Mindy glared at me and then she glared at the ground.

"It goes against everything, but..."

"Please, Mindy..."

"Goddammit!"

A shadow fell over us both.

"Hi, I'm James Lizewski and I'm a big fan of your work, young lady!"


	3. Decision

**_Central Park  
>Sunday<em>**

"Err – hi!" Mindy offered.

"Before I say anything else, I want to thank you for saving my son's life. Without _you_, young lady, he would be very, very dead; you and I both know that!"

"Err – no problem!" Mindy replied, blushing a little and still looking a little unsure of herself.

"Shall we go somewhere we can chat?" Dad suggested.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Home of Dave Lizewski<em>**

"Nice place!" Mindy commented. "Not seen this floor!"

I glared at Mindy, who just smirked.

Dad raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"I know that you are Hit Girl and that my son is that enthusiastic vigilante, Kick-Ass!" Dad started.

"Is it safe to talk here?" Mindy asked, showing concern.

"There are no bugs – believe me Miss Macready."

Mindy growled.

"Yes, I know your name – I've done my research on you and your father – my sympathies young lady. That was a truly horrible death."

Mindy smiled a little.

"Thank you, that means a lot," Mindy replied.

We then had a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"So – you going to go out again?" Dad asked.

"Dad – we've both been through hell – just a month ago. Mindy's grieving over her father and I'm in no way capable of helping her with her impossible vendettas. I helped her out because I caused the death of her father and she needed me. She asked me to help, so I helped."

"So you're just gonna chuck it?" Dad responded, sounding slightly angry. "Kick-Ass represents something good to the people of this City – you don't have to be a bad-ass to be a superhero, Dave; you just have to be brave!"

"He's right Dave – I wish I could have come up with a phrase like that! Kick-Ass is the public face of being a vigilante – I'm the hidden face," Mindy said seriously. "We'd make one hell of a team, Dave!"

..._...

"But you've seen me Mindy – I'm useless!"

"No, you are actually quite good and like I said upstairs – you have potential."

"Upstairs?" Dad queried.

"Another time Dad!" I replied.

"You're good, Mindy – you could train his sorry ass!" Dad said with a chuckle ignoring me completely.

"Yes, I could!" Mindy agreed

"You want to team up, like Batman and Robin?" I asked Mindy.

"_Nobody_ wants to be Robin."

"What's wrong with Robin? Weren't you like Big Daddy's Robin?"

Mindy laughed.

"Okay, Robin _wishes_ he was me! What I'm trying to say is that we should be partners. You and me..."

"You're like in the NFL, Mindy – me, well...!" I replied.

Mindy laughed again and I thought that she was enjoying the compliments!

"So, I'll train you. I'll make sure that you can walk the walk and I'm the closest damn thing you know to a real superhero. I no longer have Big Daddy to watch my back, like at Rasul's apartment and you'll need somebody to watch your back too!" Mindy finished.

I started to respond, but I had run out of excuses! Secretly I wanted to agree; I didn't want to give up on being Kick-Ass. However, Mindy – seriously! I knew that she was good, really good; but could I keep up with her!

I had a feeling that Dad and Mindy weren't about to give up and that they would keep pushing till I gave in!

"Okay, Dad and you, purple menace!"


	4. Marcus

**_Two days later  
>Tuesday<em>**

**_Home of Mindy Macready_**

"So – you going to tell me what you've been up to the past few days?"

"I've not done nothing – any dead bodies; they're not mine, okay Marcus!"

"Very funny, Mindy!"

"I'm serious – I'm as innocent as an angel!" I insisted.

"Yeah, an angel who's halo is currently down by her ankles! Look Mindy, I'm a Cop – I read people for a living!"

"Okay! I'm busted!" I admitted. "I was visiting Dave and his Dad!"

Marcus laughed.

"Is that all – you were with Dave!"

* * *

><p>"It's a little bit more complicated than that!" Mindy replied and she started to squirm in her seat.<p>

I was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Anything that involves Mindy Macready is _usually_ 'complicated'!" I paused. "Do I want to hear this?"

"Probably not!" She replied honestly with her best innocent little girl smile.

"Okay – you're being honest and that means trouble!"

"What! How? Why?"

"You've not been here long, Mindy, but I spent five years with you – your expressions, your mannerisms, _they have not changed_," I said and saw Mindy squirm some more and blush.

"Dave's Dad is not the guy I thought he would be – you're aware of what I've done, what I'm capable of, right?"

This was _so_ weird – talking to a little girl, with pigtails in her blonde hair, and discussing the fact that she could kill a grown man with barely a thought or much effort.

"Yes, Mindy... I saw you live on the internet killing people, just over a month ago..."

Mindy was still looking uncomfortable – this was the first time that we had actually come out and talked directly about her previous activities, skills and capabilities. To be honest this little girl scared the hell out of me, but when I looked at her and saw her smile, saw her smirk and all of her other emotions, I remembered the little five year-old girl that I had handed to Damon all those years ago.

* * *

><p>We had never talked about the current 'me'.<p>

The 'me' that killed and maimed, as if it were a natural act. I knew that Marcus tried to see me as the little girl that he once knew. I could barely remember those days and I sincerely wished that I could. I wanted to make Marcus happy, but I saw something in his eyes when he looked at me – he was scared of me and that made me feel horrible and unclean inside.

"Marcus. James Lizewski makes me look like a fucking girl scout!"

I saw Marcus frown at my use of the swear word – he severely disliked that aspect of the current 'me' too.

"Oh," Marcus commented.

"He's done worse things than I have, if I've judged him right – all for the good old US of A!"

"You're starting to lose me, Mindy."

"He used to be a Marine and after that he worked for some _other agencies_, if you get my drift!"

"I understand – I think!"

"He knows all about Dave being you know who!" I said.

"You mean: Kick-Ass?" Marcus asked with a grin.

"Yes! Well Mr Lizewski also knows about me and what _I_ am!"

"You mean: Hit Girl?" Marcus asked, this time without a grin.

I nodded.

"Oh, I see where this is going. Mr Lizewski thinks that you and Dave should be out on the streets fighting crime, like the dynamic duo!"

I scowled at his choice of words, but nodded.

"He thinks that you two running around as vigilantes is a good idea!" Marcus exclaimed. "Is the man nuts?"

This was _not_ going well! I hadn't expected it to go well, but...

"He thinks that the city needs Kick-Ass and Hit Girl," I said.

"What do _you_ think, Mindy?"

"I want to do it – I think it is right – there are people out there who need help and we can help them, with the special skills that my father gave me."

..._...

Marcus sat there for a whole minute before replying.

"Your father was like a brother to me. He was a great cop and a hero. But Big Daddy – that was _not_ your father. Okay? That was someone who robbed you of your childhood. And... Hit-Girl? That's not who you are. You are Mindy Macready, and you're just starting out on the rest of your life. I understand that you don't know who that person is yet, but you will. You just gotta try."

"I don't want to," I replied vehemently and started to feel very annoyed with Marcus.

"You don't know _what_ you want. You can't. You're not an adult – not yet."

"Yeah!" I retorted angrily. "Well I've done more in my almost thirteen years than most adults have in their lifetime."

I was seething now.

"That note that your father gave you, the one that you were supposed to open if anything ever happened to him, what'd it say?"

I couldn't believe that he was gonna use _that_ against me, but I calmed myself down before responding.

"That you would take care of me."

"And that you were supposed to listen to me, right? Well, listen up. I want you to forget about being Hit Girl – as I said, that is _not_ _you_ anymore."

I had had enough.

"Marcus... I came to talk to you because I wanted no secrets between us... I am _not_ a child, so please do not insult me by treating me like one."

Marcus looked a little shocked by this outburst

"Mindy – okay, you are very mature for your age, but you are still only twelve," Marcus said, before adding quickly. "Okay almost thirteen."

"Just 'cause I don't have fucking tits does _not_ mean I cannot make reasoned and sane decisions for myself!" I yelled at Marcus.

"Interesting use of words, Mindy! You have a remarkable vocabulary, if a little obscene at times," Marcus said dryly.

"I am _not_ backing down Marcus!" I warned.

"Can I have some time to think this through?" Marcus asked after a long pause.

"Thank you, Marcus – that's all I ask."


	5. Revealing The Past

**_That night  
>Tuesday<em>**

_**Home of Mindy Macready**_

Despite Dave having turned around and given into his Dad and me, by the time I left that evening he was getting cold feet and wanted to think about it, so I had left his Dad talking to him!

By the next morning, Dave had finally sorted himself out, but I told him that I wanted to give Marcus a chance to back me. I spent most of the morning tidying my room, which to put it mildly was a tip and took quite a well! The plan was to offer Marcus a deal – I would be the perfect little girl for him, during the day, if he would back me being Hit Girl at night. I thought this was a fair exchange. Marcus worked late that night, so I never got a chance to see him until the following day, Tuesday. Again, I had to wait until the afternoon to speak to him – I had spent the day telling Dave to stop calling me while I started planning. I needed to work out training – what equipment we might need and how we would pay for stuff. Where would we base ourselves? Shit like that!

Finally, I had gone to bed on Tuesday feeling less then pleased with the result.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The following morning<br>Wednesday_**

I had avoided Marcus all the previous night both because I was mad at him and because I didn't want to antagonise him any more than I had already.

I sincerely wanted his backing, if I was to go out as Hit Girl again. It would be very hard to go behind his back, as I now knew that he could read my expressions – that really was annoying I had to admit!

..._...

I crept downstairs for breakfast hoping to eat and be out of the house before Marcus appeared, but he was sitting at the kitchen table when I entered the kitchen. I stopped and did a swift about turn and headed for the front door, grabbing my jacket on the way.

"Mindy – stop!" Marcus called, just as I was about to reach for the door.

I hesitated, with every intention to ignore him and go out.

"Please, Mindy – come and sit down."

I gave in, dropped my jacket on the couch, went, and sat down across from Marcus.

"If I said no, you'd ignore me and go ahead wouldn't you?" Marcus asked. "Being Hit Girl, I mean."

I tried to keep my face devoid of expression, but obviously, I had failed.

"I thought so!"

Dammit!

"Would you at least go speak with Mr Lizewski?" I enquired, politely.

Marcus closed his eyes for a minute.

"Not going to happen, Mindy."

"Please, Marcus – I'll be the perfect little girl for you – I promise."

"Bribing a Police Officer!" Marcus chuckled.

"I'm fucking serious, Marcus. I want your support and I'm offering to be Mindy Macready."

Marcus paused for another minute. I hate when he does that!

"Find out when Mr Lizewski could come over – I'll talk with him – but I'll make no promises!"

"I love you, Marcus! I'll be back later," I said, grinning madly and seized my jacket and ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Home of Dave Lizewski<em>**

"Hi Dave!"

"Come in, Mindy!" Dave said and closed the door behind me. "It really is a change for you to be coming in the door, instead of the window."

"Did you prefer me in your bedroom?" I asked wickedly.

"You're not so bad – your Dad was scary though!"

"Hello Mindy!" Mr Lizewski said with a smile.

"Hi, Mr L!" I replied.

"So – what did the boss say?" Mr Lizewski asked.

"He is not _my_ boss!"

Mr Lizewski just gave me a 'well, what happened?' look.

Apparently, Mr Lizewski could read my expressions too, which sucked!

"Oh, I see," he said without me saying a word.

"Would you like to come over this evening and speak to Marcus?" I ventured.

"Are you sure?" Mr Lizewski asked.

"Marcus said I should ask you – I tried persuasion, but my normal methods of persuasion tend to leave the person no longer alive!"

Mr Lizewski laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That evening<em>**

_**Home of Mindy Macready**_

There was a knock at the door, followed by a thunderous racket as Mindy came pounding down the stairs and ran to the door.

I smiled at her excitement. This really meant a lot to her. Mindy opened the door and two people entered and then Mindy closed the door.

I recognized Dave and assumed that the other person was...

"James Lizewski and you must be Sergeant Williams of the NYPD."

"Yes – I am, please call me Marcus," I said a little surprised at the smiling man.

"Call me James. Now why don't the kids go and play, while we have a chat?" James suggested.

I noticed that Dave and Mindy vanished in a second.

Talk about a set up!

* * *

><p>"Cool, love the pink, Mindy!" Dave said as he walked into my room.<p>

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed as I grabbed a pile of clean underwear off the bed and shoved them into a draw.

I saw Dave smirking.

"Don't say another word!" I warned.

"Was that..." Dave sniggered. "My Little Pony?"

"No!" I replied sharply and felt myself blushing.

"Your room is nice, Mindy – very, err, girly..."

"Okay, smartass – Marcus wants me to be the perfect little girl, dolls and all!" I growled. "Come on, let's listen in."

..._...

We crept to the top of the stairs and heard Mr Lizewski talking.

"... I think that they have talents; obviously Mindy a lot more than Dave..." I sniggered at that! "I can see why you have reservations Marcus, but you had a rough childhood too, didn't you."

"What!" Marcus responded. "This isn't about me – it's about that little girl upstairs!"

"She may look like a sweet little girl on the outside, but on the inside she's a hardened killer and very efficient from what I've seen."

"You talk a lot, but I see no evidence that you are who you think you are."

"A typical Cop – I can't fault you there! Okay, you got involved with the wrong people when you were about seventeen – am I on the right track?"

"Go on..."

"You were arrested, by one Officer Damon Macready, who for some reason saw potential in you – he said that you know, in the arrest report. Next thing we know – you attend the Police Academy and end up being mentored by the same Damon Macready. He teaches you how to be a stand up Cop, earn respect, and obey the law. Then things went to shit about twelve years ago not long before little Mindy came into the world."

"Okay – you obviously have an interesting background and access to things that very few people have access to. I have loved Mindy ever since the day that I was first entrusted with her. She was the most beautiful baby that I had ever seen and what scared me the most, was that I was responsible for her and yes, I owed Damon a lot. I still look at her now and see that same baby girl as she grew into a beautiful five year-old and then Damon took her away and turned her into this – thing..."

"What has been done, is done – Mindy – Hit Girl – she cannot be undone, she cannot be unmade. Damon achieved something amazing – I am not saying he was right, with what he did..."

"You're damn right about that!" Marcus responded strongly.

* * *

><p>I was stunned by what I was overhearing and I suddenly realized that Mindy was no longer beside me.<p>

I turned to find Mindy sitting on the landing and she looked strange... I moved over and sat beside her.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I really didn't want to hear most of that!" Mindy said quietly.

"Marcus really cares about you and that's why he can't bear to see anything happen to you. I really can't blame him; slicing and dicing drug guys isn't entirely safe, Hit Girl – especially when you forget the fat bastard outside the door with the knife!"

Mindy laughed.

"Okay – I rather fucked things up there and yes, I felt really stupid right then – almost shit myself!"


	6. Gigante

**_Wednesday evening_**

_**Home of Mindy Macready**_

"Mindy!" Marcus called.

I looked over at Mindy.

"You ready?" I asked tentatively.

"I'll have to be," Mindy replied and stood up, but she still looked a little upset by what she had heard as we headed downstairs.

"What?" Mindy demanded of Marcus.

"James has made some good arguments, but nothing he has said has swayed me. I don't want you going out there as Hit Girl – not yet at least. I need time to think this through, properly," Marcus explained.

* * *

><p>I felt my temper rising inside me, but fought it back down again. I knew that swearing at Marcus would get me precisely nowhere – I had learnt that very quickly!<p>

Mr Lizewski, though, seemed to have an ace up his sleeve.

"Marcus, how about I gather together enough dirt on you pal, Gigante, that you could bust him?" James suggested amicably.

I saw Marcus's temper flare.

"That fucking traitorous bastard is no fucking pal of mine!" Marcus exploded.

"Dollar – jar!" I growled, grinning at Marcus.

Marcus glared down at me, but then grinned back.

"I apologise for my language, Mindy!"

"No need for apologies, old man; we all need to swear occasionally," I replied.

"Yeah, _occasionally_; just not every other word!" Marcus said.

I had to laugh at that! Marcus turned to look directly at Dave's Dad.

"You get concrete, incontrovertible evidence against that man and I'll be very, very amenable," Marcus said. "I'd even let Mindy take up pole dancing in a strip club!"

James smiled. Mindy did not.

"Give me a few days."

* * *

><p><strong><em>'A few days' later<br>Thursday_**

My Captain called me into his office a week later.

His expression was one of – pleasure. Extreme pleasure!

"You look pleased, Captain," I commented as I closed the door behind me.

"Sit down, Sergeant."

The Captain had his hands resting on a fat file that lay on his desk.

"This file was delivered this morning, before I arrived. It is _hot_! It's also the end of Gigante – he'll be wearing orange for the next twenty years!"

He came through – James Lizewski had come through, just as he had promised. The Captain was a good cop and hated Gigante with a passion. Everybody knew who the number one rotten cop was: Lieutenant Victor Gigante. No proof had ever been found against Gigante, but everybody knew that the bastard was dirty. We just couldn't do anything about it – until now.

"That is _the_ best news, I've heard in a long time," I replied.

"Now, the file also says that you had a key hand in gathering this information. I want you to arrest Gigante and bring him in... Which means that there is now a slot available... Lieutenant!"

The Captain threw an item towards me. I caught it and turned it over. It was the medallion of a City of New York Police Lieutenant.

"Thanks, Captain!"

"It's overdue, Marcus – use it well."

..._...

I left the Captain's office with my new badge around my neck.

I needed to plan the takedown of Gigante. He would not go down without a fight, and he might have his own cronies. Some of whom we already had the names of, thanks to James.

However, there could be others.

* * *

><p>"Mindy!"<p>

I had just got home and needed some assistance.

"Yeah!" Mindy replied, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Get your damn costume on – I have a use for Hit Girl!"

Mindy just stood there her mouth hanging open.

"Hello!" I called up the stairs.

"You – want – Hit Girl?" Mindy stammered, incredulously.

"If she hasn't completely lost the ability to speak or interact with the real world," I replied, enjoying Mindy's confusion.

"What do you want me, or rather _her_, to do?" Mindy asked.

"An NYPD Lieutenant needs her help," I said and ostentatiously swung my medallion into view.

"Wow – fuck me!" Mindy exclaimed as she came down the stairs. "You made Lieutenant, how?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>That evening<em>**

I was still confused.

"Get over it, girl!" Kick-Ass laughed.

"He actually insisted that I put the costume back on!"

"This cop is dirty, you remember what Marcus said," Kick-Ass stated.

Earlier, Marcus had told us about Vic Gigante. How when my Daddy had refused to be bought and was then set-up by D'Amico, Gigante had been the next choice to be D'Amico's lapdog. Gigante had worked for the mob, for as long as I had been alive.

Marcus had given me specific instructions and certain lines that I was _not_ to cross. I would do what I was told; at least I would try to!

"It's good to see you back in that costume – I can't believe I'm saying this, but I've missed Hit Girl!" Kick-Ass said.

I actually felt myself blushing!

..._...

We were waiting in a badly lit and deserted parking garage, on the third level. Marcus was on the level below, awaiting the arrival of Gigante. We hoped that Gigante had no idea what was about to happen to him, but he had not survived almost twelve years, as a dirty cop to get himself caught out now.

As we had expected, Gigante had sent some of his minions on ahead to check that this was not a trap and to provide backup. Our job was to ensure that Gigante _had_ no backup. Nevertheless, under no circumstances were we to kill anybody. Mind you, Marcus never said anything about scratches or bruises, or maybe the odd broken bone! I wrapped my gloved hands around my favorite weapon – my bō-staff and fantasized about what I could do with it, given some alone time with Gigante!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Level four<em>**

Four unmarked cars pulled up, on the second level of the parking garage.

They had checked out each of the five levels and then radioed an 'all clear' to Gigante who then appeared in his own car, joining the other four. Nine men all told. Six of them walked around the parking garage and ensured that nothing would happen to their boss. The remaining pair had remained with Gigante.

It was time to even the odds.

"Hey, old man – you're not supposed to be here!" A man called out.

"Who are you?" I responded, closing the distance.

"NYPD – we need you to leave the garage now!" The other man answered.

Neither man had a hand anywhere near his weapon. Rookies! I stumbled, or pretended to and both men came forward to assist me – again a rookie move. Once the men were both reaching down to help me, I seized a pair of wrists and heaved.

Neither man was expecting strength; they were expecting a weak old man. Both of them collapsed on the concrete behind me. I followed up with a punch into the neck of each man. Both were breathing, I checked, but unconscious and would be for long enough.

I moved off the fourth level and headed down; the fifth level was clear, so no need to go up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Level three<em>**

There were two men on our level.

Kick-Ass would be my backup, as I went after the pair of dirty cops.

"Hey, cunts," I growled out of the darkness and both cops span around.

"What the fuck are you?" One demanded, reaching for his weapon.

"It's the nutcase from that internet video, remember," The other one said.

"Oh, yeah!"

Both cops reached to draw their pistols, but as they did I flew forwards and rammed the centre of my bō-staff into the first dirty cops face, breaking his nose and sending blood flying. The other man brought his pistol up and fired off a shot.

I was able to flip over the head of the second man as the bullet flew past me. I kicked out and caught the man in the side of the head.

"Hey!" It was a third man, who appeared from the staircase, his gun in his hand.

The man did not get far, as Kick-Ass brought a baton down on the back of his head. The man went sprawling. Kick-Ass had his back to the doorway, when another dirty cop appeared, his pistol raised.

"Kick-Ass!" I called out in warning, just as the cop fell forwards and sprawled onto the concrete and another man entered the level.

It was James Lizewski and he had a rubber sap in his hand. He smiled as I ran over.

"Never leave home without one!" He quipped then turned to Kick-Ass. "Now, Kick-Ass, we always keep our backs where?"

"To the wall Dad, I know. Um, it... it won't happen again. Nice takedown, by the way!" Kick-Ass replied, with a smirk in my direction.

I didn't dare comment!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Level two<em>**

"What was that?" Gigante demanded looking upwards.

"Car backfiring?" I responded and hoped that Mindy was safe. "Why so jumpy Vic?"

"You two go see what's going on," Gigante ordered.

I waited until the two dirty cops vanished into the darkness, towards the stairs.

"What the fuck am I doing here, Sergeant?" Gigante asked, facing me again.

"That would be _Lieutenant_, Vic!" I said, letting my medallion hang where it could be soon. I saw both the surprise and unease on Gigante's face.

"There are no Lieutenant slots open – whose slot have you got?"

"That would be _your_ slot, you dirty bastard!"

Gigante reached for his pistol, but I already had mine out and pointed at his head.

"No! Hands in the air – I really want to shoot you for what you've done – I really do, but trouble is, I'm not a dirty cop!"

"I'm too powerful, Marcus – I have too many friends. I setup that do-good asshole Macready; I can do the same for you. Do you want to risk it?" Gigante asked, with a smile.

I smiled back.

"Thank you, Vic!"

The sound of sirens interrupted any further conversation as several NYPD Police cars roared into the parking garage, led by the Captain's unmarked Fusion. I rammed my fist into Gigante's face and he crumpled to the floor. I flipped him over, cuffed him and removed his pistol and backup piece.

"Take that piece of shit away and go get his pals!" I ordered the arriving Police Officers.

"Right away, Lieutenant!" They responded.

"Congratulations, Lieutenant Williams," The Captain said with an enormous smile.


	7. The Next Chapter

**_That night  
>Thursday<em>**

**_Safehouse A_**

We had all returned to Safehouse A.

Why? Because Marcus already knew about the place! It made no difference, as I was not intending on using Safehouse A anymore – I was intending to activate another Safehouse, instead.

"So, Mindy – when are you starting your pole-dancing?" Dave asked.

I glared at Dave and then turned to find a smirking Marcus.

"Not you, too!" I growled angrily. "Look, if you two hadn't noticed; I don't exactly have anything to show off on a damn pole – I've seen skating rinks with more fucking bumps!"

* * *

><p>I watched Mindy stalk off to her bedroom to get herself changed.<p>

I heard her muttering something about 'a pole', and where Marcus could stick it!

"We really shouldn't wind her up – it could backfire, you know," I warned Marcus.

"I know – but it _was_ fun," Marcus replied, still grinning.

"You both did well!" Dad said with a smile.

"Not bad for a dick in a wetsuit!" I quipped.

* * *

><p>When Mindy returned, she was back looking like an eleven year-old girl – even down to the pigtails!<p>

"Right, young lady – I just want to run a few things by you, if that's okay, of course?" Dad asked Mindy.

"Yeah – go ahead," Mindy, replied.

Dad looked around the room, at the walls covered in weapons. Then pointed at a pistol low down, beside the door.

"Tell me about that one!"

"Heckler & Koch Mark 23 in .45 ACP," Mindy replied, without hesitation and rolled her eyes.

"And this one?"

"Heckler & Koch P7 in nine-millimetre."

"Beside the Mark 23?"

"Jericho 941 RS Semi-Compact in nine-millimetre – gimme a hard one!"

Dad scanned the walls and pointed to a mean looking weapon up by the ceiling.

"Franci SPAS-12 shotgun with folding stock, 12-gauge!" Mindy looked bored.

Dad pointed to a pair of small weapons beside the bathroom door.

"Steyr TMP, Tactical Machine Pistol in nine-millimetre."

Mindy continued to reel off weapon names as Dad pointed randomly around the room.

"L85A1 – M4A1 – SIG SG552 – G36E with AG36 grenade launcher – AR-15!"

"You are good, young lady, very good – you know your shit," Dad said finally, with a laugh. Mindy sighed audibly, but looked pleased with herself.

"Very good, Mindy – I'm impressed, too!" Marcus admitted.

"Thank you, James! You could not have picked a better person to take down – but then you knew that didn't you," Marcus said to Mr Lizewski.

"Yes, I knew there was no love lost between you and Gigante!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>The following day<br>Friday_**

I was a minor hero around the station.

Everybody was happy to see the back of the traitorous Gigante. Well maybe not all! Several cops had handed in their badges, rather than suffer the indignity of having it taken off them. They were still arrested, though.

I had always had the respect of the other Police Officers, but the story of me punching out Gigante and putting on the cuffs myself had spread. I was even getting handshakes from senior officers!

Suffice to say, Gigante was now banged up in solitary, for his own protection. He seemed to have had a few 'accidents' on the way back to the station and had numerous extra cuts and bruises. But such is life!

* * *

><p>I had slept well after getting home the previous evening.<p>

We had taken down a major thorn in the City's side. Not to mention a man you had in a way, had a part in creating me. Strange thought that! Without Gigante, Daddy might not have been framed. That wasn't quite true, though – D'Amico would have just used another bent cop!

I had played this 'what if' game too many times, since Daddy had died. It just got me upset and I knew that I had to stop playing that game before it drove me nuts!

I hoped that those assholes would have finished joking at my expense, about that damn pole dancing!

I called Dave.

..._...

"Hey, Mindy! How's my favourite pole dancer?" Dave quipped over the phone.

"Do I have to dignify that with an answer?"

"Nah! Just a bit of fun, sorry Mindy."

"I was quite surprised that you remembered what Daddy said, back at Rasul's, Dave."

"How the fuck could I forget anything that happened at Rasul's!" Dave exclaimed.

"I _was_ good, wasn't I?"

"You were damn scary – I'll say that much," Dave replied with a chuckle.

"Meet me at 369 Park Avenue, Brooklyn – _ALONE_!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>369 Park Avenue, Brooklyn<em>**

It was a decrepit looking building with four floors.

There were three entrances at ground level, two had steel shutters down, and the third had its steel shutter raised. I went to the doorway and a few feet inside the shutter was a large, solid looking door. Beside it was a buzzer. I pushed it.

"Took you fucking long enough!"

The door made a buzzing and clicking noise and I pulled it open. I went in and let the door click shut behind me. The back of the door seemed to be a sheet of thick steel. I was standing in a corridor beside some stairs that went up.

"Hey green asshole, up here!"

I looked up and saw Mindy grinning down at me from the floor above. At the top of the stairs, she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a set of double doors. She punched a code into an illuminated pad, to the left of the door, and then pulled the left door open.

..._...

My mouth dropped open at what I saw.

The room was enormous, seemed to take up a good chunk of the first floor of the building, and was about fifteen feet in height. To the right of the door was some steel stairs that went up to a mezzanine floor. In front me, on the floor was a large training mat and around the walls were weapons of every conceivable type – it was worse than Safehouse A was!

"Welcome to Safehouse C, Kick-Ass!" Mindy said proudly.

"It _is_ awesome!" I commented.

I noticed that Mindy had stuck my wet suit and her costume on to mannequins – she must have done that this morning. To the left, under the mezzanine was a small kitchen with a table. To the right, between the door and the stairs was a bathroom and a storeroom. Mindy dragged me up the steel stairs. Here, there was a pair of bedrooms that overlooked the street and you could look down onto the mat.

"What are we doing here, Mindy?" I asked.

"I am going to train your sorry ass!" Mindy replied.

"This is gonna hurt, isn't it?" I asked forlornly.

Mindy smiled.

"Fuck yeah!"


End file.
